


For Your Eyes Only

by Miss_Dyana



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Humor, Light femdom if you squint, Loss of Virginity, Missing Scene, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 02, Smut, Sypha's in charge, Trevor's confused but he's still VERY into it, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dyana/pseuds/Miss_Dyana
Summary: “They’re saying you’re fucking a Belmont! You heard them down there, they don’t think we’re better than monsters, so you might as well be fucking a vampire, and we’ve seen how they react to that, haven’t we? What if they try to do that to you, huh? If they decide to burn you at the stake because of it? What am I—”He stopped right before saying ‘what am I supposed to do then?’. Sypha’s bright eyes were focused on him, her lips drawn into a thin line, and he cursed himself silently. He was good at keeping his emotions under control, usually, and he hadn’t meant to yell at her. He was opening his mouth to apologize, but she beat him to it.“But it’s too late then.”“What?”“They already think I’m ‘fucking a Belmont’, as you put it so eloquently, so if they’re going to kill me for it anyway… I might as well be fucking one, don’t you think?”
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	For Your Eyes Only

As he did every time him and Sypha walked into an inn, Trevor wondered grimly why they bothered. It was nice to sleep in a bed, of course, but neither of them particularly cared for that anyway. She liked the wagon, he liked sleeping under trees. Sure, winter was being a bitch those days, and he had to avoid snuggling too close to her if he didn’t want his body to have some unwanted reactions, but they’d both been through worse. They could sleep outside. Particularly if it meant they’d be avoiding all this stupid shit.

People in small towns were always wary of new arrivals, those days particularly. The news of Dracula’s death hadn’t quite spread everywhere yet, and the images of Night Creatures murdering, slaughtering and butchering whoever was in their way, families, children, elders, were burned in everyone’s memories. Those days, strangers could be anything, and more specifically, could be responsible for this divine punishment or whatever shit the local head of the Church had put in people’s mind.

Sypha usually managed to go by without too much of a problem. People liked Speakers. They were nice, they were helpful, they were knowledgeable, and they didn’t make a fuss. Ideal travelers. In places that hadn’t been directly attacked, the Church had been smart enough not to accuse them of anything, unlike what had been done in Gresit. They knew people weren’t scared enough to believe that — yet, anyway.

Belmonts, though? Belmonts were still very much  _ persona non grata _ . And, hey, it wasn’t like all the stories were fake. The Belmonts  _ had _ had too much power, and some of them  _ had _ let it go to their heads. Didn’t quite justify the slaughter of his entire family if you asked him, especially because, coming from the Church, that was really the pot calling the kettle black. Most of them had just been trying to help. Kill the demons, monsters, vampires, protect the population… He was still salty about it. If that was all the thanks they got for generations of service, why bother?

The moment he set foot in this particular inn, he felt the tension rising. Sypha, doing a damn good job at pretending she was oblivious to it, even though he knew she actually didn’t miss a thing, sauntered to the innkeeper, and asked for a room. They shared a room, when they stopped in a town. Saved them money, and sharing body heat was good. Was all.

When she turned towards him, he threw her a bag of coins. She caught right before it hit her in the face, and glared at him, but he only replied with a smirk, folding his arms on his chest.

“D’you see what I’m seeing?”

Trevor’s face fell, and he cleared his throat awkwardly, moving so that his cloak would hide the Belmont family crest. He never learned, did he?

“’s that the Belmont crest? He’s a fucking Belmont?”

“That certainly looks like the whip thing they carried around…”

Great. Amazing. Just wonderful. Again, he adjusted the cloak, this time to hide his weapon. That in particular left a bitter taste in his mouth. Was there nothing about his family that wasn’t tarnished, nothing he could wear proudly? The Morningstar was legendary, it had been used to kill vampires and monsters that had killed thousands, and even  _ that _ was wrong just because it was associated with the Belmonts? For fuck’s sake, couldn’t he catch a fucking  _ break? _

The whispers started to spread around, and by the time Sypha walked back to him with a key, having missed the interaction, everyone was looking at him. He was used to that kind of attention. The hatred, the contempt, he recognized them easily. Said a lot about his life.

“Fucking Belmonts,” someone hissed before spitting loudly on the ground.

“Let’s go, Sypha,” he urged her, putting his hand on her shoulder when she spun around, her expression turning into anger.

“Spent so much time hunting monsters they became the monsters,” another voice commented.

“You should find someone else to warm your bed, Speaker,” yet another person shouted.

At that, Trevor gritted his teeth. He was fair game, he was used to it, but he refused to let Sypha be associated to that.

“I suggest you watch your fucking mouth,” he yelled at the small crowd. “If I have to come over there to take care of you, you’ll know why  _ we _ were killing monsters and  _ you _ were getting killed.”

The relative silence — inaudible whispers, but no out loud comment — was satisfying enough for him to nod at Sypha who was still looking around furiously.

“C’mon. Let’s go to the room.”

He had to push her, otherwise she probably wouldn’t have budged, but she let him, reluctantly walking towards the stairs.

“That one should really have burnt with the rest of his family, eh?”

Trevor’s hand clenched on her shoulder. That was a low blow, even for them, but he wasn’t going to give them the pleasure to see him react.

Sypha easily slipped out of his reach, and in the time it took him to realize it and whip round, she was standing in front of a tall, broad-shouldered man who was sitting at the bar. The sight reminded him of a recent bar fight, and he grimaced. It just wasn’t worth it. Could they take all the people here down? Fuck yeah, they’d just killed Dracula. Was it smart? Nah. It just wasn’t.

“You should not be speaking of things you know nothing about,” Sypha said without an ounce of fear, setting her hands on her hips.

The man looked at her with surprise and confusion. The small, red-head Speaker was, in fact, talking back to  _ him. _ It was almost hard to believe. The confusion quickly changed to amusement, though.

“My friend was right,” he smirked, “you should find someone else to go to bed with.”

By then, Trevor had gotten back to Sypha. He shot the man a warning look, and grabbed her by the arm.

“Sypha. Come on.”

“This has  _ nothing _ to do with who I let inside my bed,” Sypha fired back, “and everything to do with  _ you  _ being an ignorant—”

Just in time, before she insulted him and they definitely managed to turn the entire place against them, Trevor clasped his hand over her mouth.

“Sorry, she’s had a long day. We’re leaving now.”

She protested under his hand, but he did not remove it, and this time he managed to get her to climb the stairs. Everyone was watching them, but they didn’t say anything more, or at least, not loud enough for Sypha to hear, which was really a relief. Trevor knew if she’d really wanted to free herself, she would have. Instead, she settled for yelling what were no doubts insults, incomprehensible beneath his hand.

When they disappeared, the man at the bar grabbed his mug, looking at the people around him for support. He was big and tall and he didn’t lose fights, usually, but the look in that Belmont’s eyes when he’d gotten close to him? He didn’t want to have to fight against anyone who had eyes like  _ that _ .

“Fucking Belmonts, am I right lads?” he asked, and people around him nodded. “Such a shame he’s got such a nice-looking girl with him, too!”

He tried to take a sip, but no liquid fell into his mouth. Surprised, he turned the mug over, and frozen beer fell on the counter, eliciting a couple of laughs.

“Let it go cold, eh?” the bartender asked. “’m gonna need to see some coins if you want some more.”

He mumbled something, shaking his head, and ordered another. He did not suspect that the pretty Speaker girl had anything to do with it. Not for a second.

* * *

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Sypha dug her teeth in Trevor’s hand, and he removed it with a yelp.

“The  _ fuck, _ Sypha?” he protested, shaking it and noting that she had left a nice, round mark in the shape of her teeth on his forefinger.

“I could ask you the same thing,” she replied, pushing her finger in his chest. “I can fight my own fights, Trevor.”

Normally, he would have dropped it. He wasn’t looking for a fight right now, he just wanted to get a good night of sleep. But Sypha just  _ didn’t  _ understand and it was driving him crazy.

“Well so can I. You didn’t need to get involved in any of this, Sypha.”

His voice was deep and rumbling, like thunder. Any reasonable person would have known not to piss him off even more. Sypha, however, was not reasonable, and she was not the least bit impressed.

“I can’t stand there doing nothing while they’re insulting you!”

“Well you should,” he said, shrugging. “It’s just not worth fighting for.”

_ “I _ disagree. You—”

“Dammit, Sypha!” he finally snapped, “You know what they’re saying and thinking about you, don’t you?”

“I  _ don’t, _ but even if I did, I don’t see why I should  _ care _ what—”

“They’re saying you’re  _ fucking a Belmont!” _

Sypha froze and blinked at Trevor’s outburst. In any other circumstances, he would already be regretting it, apologizing for it and trying to get everything to cool down. Right now, though, there were too many feelings coursing through his veins. Anger, helplessness, and most importantly… fear.

“You heard them down there, they don’t think we’re better than monsters, so you might as well be fucking a vampire, and we’ve seen how they react to  _ that, _ haven’t we? What if they try to do that to you, huh? If they decide to burn  _ you _ at the stake because of it? What am I—”

He stopped right before saying ‘what am  _ I _ supposed to do then?’, suddenly realizing how long he’d been speaking. Sypha’s bright eyes were focused on him, her lips drawn into a thin line, and he cursed himself silently. He was good at keeping his emotions under control, usually, and he hadn’t meant to yell at  _ her. _ He was opening his mouth to apologize, but she beat him to it.

“But it’s too late then.”

He blinked dumbly.

“What?”

“They already think I’m ‘fucking a Belmont’, as you put it so  _ eloquently.” _

“Well, I s’ppose—”

“So if they’re going to kill me for it anyway… I might as well  _ be  _ fucking one, don’t you think?”

Trevor didn’t think anything. He just stared at her, completely and utterly confused, mouth hanging open as he tried to make sense of what she meant. And when she walked up to him, grabbed his collar and pulled him down, crashing her lips against his, his brain shut down so completely that he couldn’t understand it much better.

His body reacted on his own, one hand settling on her hip while the other cupped her cheek, and he kissed her back without thinking. As soon as he moved against her, Sypha doubled down. He felt her tongue brush against his lips, and he parted them, allowing her to deepen the kiss. Her hands moved to his face, following his jaw, running over his light stubble, before going back down to undo the tie for his cloak. It fell to the ground with a crumpling sound.

Sypha pressed herself against him, and he grunted when she slid a leg between his, straddling his thigh. She felt so  _ fucking _ good against him, her waist fitting so well in his hand, and Trevor still couldn’t think about anything but that. She pulled on his lower lip playfully with her teeth, then kissed him with even more ardor than before, grabbing his head and burying her hands in his hair as her tongue danced with his devilishly. Her leg brushed against his cock, and he growled in her mouth, but his hands  _ still _ weren’t moving on her, and she simply couldn’t have that.

He stumbled backwards as she pushed him, before falling on his back. He hit the mattress with an ‘oof’, then looked up at her. She was sliding the dress off of her shoulders, and it fell onto the ground before he could say anything. As a result, she stood there in all of her half-naked glory, wearing only bandages over her breasts and short, knee-long chausses. Trevor’s gaze ran over her legs, her thin waist, her small breasts, her naked shoulders, before he finally met her eyes again, and what he read in them had him swallowing. Hard.

“Sypha,” he said, pushing himself up on his elbows, finally able to think a little now that she wasn’t touching him, “you can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I’m  _ very _ serious,” she replied, reaching behind her to undo the bandages. “Aren’t you going to take off your clothes?”

“My— Sypha, that’s not what I meant—”

The bandages fell to the ground, and in one swift movement, she’d gotten rid of the chausses as well. As soon as she was naked, she got on top of him, and when she sat on his half-hard cock, he grit his teeth, letting out a half-muffled moan. His hands hovered above her hips, not knowing whether he should hold her in place or push her off or  _ something, _ and generally fearing that, if he touched her, he simply wouldn’t be able to stop himself

“Don’t you want this, Trevor?” she asked, tilting her head with a devilish grin, and he could have screamed. Fucking temptress…

“’f course I want this,” he groaned. “I just don’t want you to feel like you need to prove anything to anyone.”

Sypha shook her head and took his large hands in hers, leading them to her hips.

“You’re so slow.”

“Hey—”

“If you’re not going to be taking that off, I’ll do it myself.”

Her hands were already moving under his shirt, and he gasped, both because of her cold fingers and because the sensation of her nails trailing over his skin was very,  _ very _ nice. Before she could do anything else, he’d beaten her to it, easily taking it off and pushing it to the side.

“There, you happy? Now you should stop that before you do something you regret.”

Sypha sighed.

“I never thought I’d say that, but Trevor, less  _ thinking.” _

He frowned, and then she leaned forwards to kiss him again, and all attempts at thinking turned out to be useless, particularly with her body sprawled on top of his, her hard nipples grazing against his skin. One of his hands moved to follow the curve of her back, and she shivered a little at the sensation. She quickly left his lips to kiss her way down his neck, then down his chest. She discovered a sensitive spot right above his collarbone and spent some time sucking on it before moving down, briefly teasing his nipples and earning  _ very _ interesting sounds, before finally getting to his stomach.

One of her hands grabbed his cock, which was already half-hard, through his clothing, and he cursed loudly.

“Fuck, Sypha!”

“That’s the idea,” she replied, and he could hear the fucking grin in her voice. Damn her.

She massaged him carefully through his clothing, and he couldn’t help himself when his hips jerked up in her hands. Sypha gave him a satisfied smile and moved away from him to work on unfastening his belt, and he fucking  _ whined _ at the loss of her contact.

She pulled down his pants and his cock practically sprung out. He groaned at the feeling of her warm breath against him.

“I’ve never done that,” she informed him, almost as an afterthought, and Trevor’s eyes widened.

“You  _ what?” _ he asked, pulling himself up, but then her hand closed softly around the base of his shaft, and he fell back with a grunt. There was curiosity in the way she looked at him, in the way she touched him, her thumb gently stroking him at first.

Then, he felt her mouth on him when she gave his length an open-mouth kiss, and he very nearly lost it.

“You tell me if I’m doing something wrong,” she said, pulling away quickly when she felt him twitching, and again, he  _ whined. _

“You’re doing just  _ fine,” _ he managed to grunt, and Sypha grinned.

Still holding him, she attempted to take the tip in her mouth. She had seen naked men before, and from her admittedly limited experience, Trevor was a fine specimen. Minding her teeth, she managed to take the head in, and when she heard Trevor’s muffled plea, she decided she was doing, per his words, just fine. She started stroking him, softly and slowly at first, then a little faster.

“You can—  _ Fuck— _ You can hold a little tighter—”

Following his instructions, she gripped him a little harder. His hips jerked up without a warning, pushing him a little deeper in her mouth and she pulled away in reflex.

“Shit, Sypha, I’m sorry, I—”

Oh, she was  _ not _ going to miss the opportunity to know what made him react like that. She knelt down between his legs and took him in again, this time going deeper. She reached between her own legs and started touching herself. She was already getting wet, seeing him all needy and flushed and knowing  _ she _ was causing that, and she pushed a finger inside herself, which caused her to moan around him.

The vibration had him groaning again, and he felt her lips moving into a smile, briefly. She inserted a second finger, spreading herself open, but, as doing so, tried to focus back onto him. For science, of course. She flicked her tongue against the head, curious to see what that would do, and it did not disappoint. She watched with fascination as Trevor had to grip the bed sheet under him desperately to keep himself from moving. Her warm, wet heat around his cock, and her small hand moving up and down his length in a tight grip were almost enough to make him come instantly in her mouth.

It had, after all, been quite some time since he’d been with anyone. There had been a few women here and there in his travels, with a non-negligible number of them being prostitutes, but he’d never felt with  _ anyone _ like he felt with Sypha, and that more than anything was getting to him. He didn’t know  _ why _ she was doing this, but shit, for someone like her to want someone like him, it was definitely driving him crazy, making him want to cherish every single second of it.

So he reached out to her, urging her to move back up.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, voice worried, and  _ dammit, _ she was wonderful.

“I’m not gonna last very long, if you keep going like that, so— If you had something else in mind— If you’re  _ sure  _ that’s what you want—”

She pressed her lips to him briefly, in a playful but heated kiss that completely froze him. Desire, he understood, but that way she expressed what was clearly affection, tenderness, so easily,  _ that _ got to him more than he could say or explain.

“I’m sure, Trevor. I  _ want _ you.”

Dammit. Damn her. For the first time, he leaned in to kiss her, holding her like she could slip away from him at any time. Sypha sat still, simply moving her hands to his shoulders to hold him, and he felt her touch grounding him in reality, telling him that this was real, that for some reason, she was in his life, in his bed, in his arms, and that she wanted him.

Without leaving his lips, she got on top of him.

“You sure—”

“Shhhh.”

She arched her back as she took him in her hand, guiding him inside her. She hadn’t done that before, but she had a very clear idea of how sex worked, and she was no stranger to her own pleasure. She took deep breaths, trying to make herself relax, and Trevor’s hands moved gently over her body, guiding her, wordlessly reassuring her. He let her do it at her own rhythm, even if he was  _ aching _ to be inside her. He wasn’t one to talk much, but he hoped his hands could let her know how much he wanted her, how insanely beautiful she looked, how much he cared for her.

She dug her fingers harshly in his shoulders when she took him in completely, and he didn’t say anything, simply holding her, rubbing her sides, even if feeling her around him made it  _ really _ hard to control himself. Her thighs were trembling a little and she closed her eyes, wincing in pain. She leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder, and he gently caressed the nape of her neck. The contact soothed her.

“Are you okay?”

She put her index on his lips, eyes still closed. She needed a minute to get used to him. The pain was already subsiding, but it still felt a bit uncomfortable. When she finally opened her eyes again, her eyes almost made him gasp.

“Are  _ you _ okay?” she asked.

“Me? I’m— fine.” He cleared his throat a bit awkwardly, feeling a blush creeping on his cheeks. He wasn’t a fucking virgin, bloody hell, but the things she did to him…. “You feel really good,” he mumbled.

“Can I move?”

_ Yes please. _

“Sure. Just don’t—”

She put her palms on his chest and pushed him back down, then kept her hand there for support, while the other went between her legs to rub her clit. She experimentally lifted her hips, and Trevor let out a loud grunt. When she moved them back down, he cursed, and Sypha grinned.

“Well, now  _ everyone _ is going to know for sure that I’m  _ fucking a Belmont.” _

“Sypha…”

But she was already getting the hang of it. After a couple more awkward movements, she found her rhythm, and there was absolutely nothing coherent Trevor could say, or think for that matter. She just felt so  _ fucking _ good, and the small whimpers that came out of her throat were doing wonders to him. She had such a pretty voice.

For a while, it was mostly her doing the work. He did his best to meet her movements, but he mainly laid under her, moaning and calling her name both helplessly and shamelessly. Then she started to slow down.

“T-Trevor…”

In a second, he’d pushed himself up to hold her.

“Are you—”

“I’m— close—”

He spread his hand on the small of her back as she arched against him, searching for more friction.

“Can I touch you?” he asked, his voice real low.

Sypha nodded, biting her lower lips to try to keep her moans in, and Trevor’s large hand moved to cup her breast. He massaged it gently, his thumb teasing her nipple, and she whimpered again when he touched the sensitive skin. He leaned in to take the other one in his mouth, but before he could, she had pressed her lips against his again, this kiss needy and sloppy, as she increased the rhythm of her hips again. He growled loudly on her mouth, but she did not move away, except for catching her breath.

Trevor held for as long as he could, but between the feeling of her body pressed against his, her mouth moving with his own, and the incessant movement of her hips, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last.

“Sypha,” he growled in her ear. “I’m going to—”

She moaned loudly.

“Just— Just a little more—”

He gritted his teeth, trying his best to hold until she reached completion, and suddenly he felt her clench around him. His fingers dug in her hips without warning, and his hips jerked up as he released inside her, screaming her name, unable to hold even a second more.

He fell onto his back, holding her against him, and for a while there was nothing in the room but the sound of their ragged breathing.

Finally, Sypha let out a small laugh as she rolled off of him.

“This was good,” she commented with a satisfied tone.

He rose an eyebrow. That girl was killing him.

“Well I hope so, ‘cause now everyone in the fucking inn knows about it.”

“That’s not my fault,” she said with a shrug.

“I beg to differ,” he said, trying to sound gruff, but her enthusiasm was contagious, and even he couldn’t help but smiling.

“I should ask them to get some water up there.”

At that, he couldn’t help but genuinely bursting out laughing. He missed the soft expression that formed on Sypha’s face as she watched him. She loved his laugh. She loved that she could make him laugh. She loved that he was able to relax enough to laugh when he was with her.

“Yeah, I think that’d fully finish them off.”

“So? Should I?”

She was waiting for him, and Trevor broke into a full, shit-eating grin.

“Go ahead.”

* * *

It didn’t take them long for the two of them to be sitting in the large tub that the innkeeper begrudgingly had someone get them. Trevor sat behind her, arms around her waist, and Sypha leaned against him in contented silence.

“So,” he started, clearing his throat, “about what we just did…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m not… I can’t be doing that if it doesn’t mean anything to you.”

She turned around to look at him. There was surprise in her beautiful eyes. She reached for his face, and very gently traced his jaw. He fought the urge to lean in her touch, and instead softly grabbed her wrist.

“I’m serious, Sypha. If it’s with you, I can’t just be fucking around, or—”

_ Or it’s going to fucking break my heart. _

“You don’t understand,” she said, and there was a puzzled frown on her face. “Of  _ course _ it means something.”

He blinked.

“Oh?”

“Obviously.”

She brought his hands to her lips and kissed them softly.

“I like how I feel when you hold me.” His breath hitched in his throat. “I like traveling with you. I like fighting by your side. I like the sound of your voice. I like…”

He pressed his forehead against hers, and she closed her mouth, waiting for him to say something.

“I got it,” he managed to say, voice a little strangled. “I got it.” There was something so overwhelming about hearing her say it, and he knew he would love to hear all about it, just… Just another night. Tonight, he felt like she had already given him so much, he didn’t think he could take anymore.

Sypha understood that perfectly. She smiled, and held him against her as he relaxed completely in her embrace.

“We should move back to the bed,” she whispered.

He hummed and followed her when she took his hand and lead him to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her when she laid by his side, holding her like his life depended on it. She entangled her legs with his, and they fell asleep like that, lost in each other’s arms.

And for the first time in years, Trevor was actually able to get a peaceful night of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't imagine Sypha as a blushing virgin, but I can really see Trevor as a blushing non-virgin, so yeah, that's what I did. I hope this is in character, I'm still getting used to writing for them, but I'd love to writing some more (right now I have two one-shots I want to write about them getting jealous...), they're a lot of fun! Hope you guys liked reading this as much as I did writing this eheh. Consider tossing a comment to your writer if you did! ;)


End file.
